The Scaredy Pact
You can get this quest from Aureus by asking him about "Matters concerning the Legion" along with 2 other quests. Aureus tells you that he'd dispatched several of his men to investigate rumors that the old lighthouse is haunted and hasn't heard from them since. He asks you to look for them. Walkthrough #Go through the Northwest archway of Cyseal, keep heading West past several groups of enemies. You will find a ruined house and a corpse with . Read it to update the quest (180 XP). #Keep heading Northwest until you find the Cyseal West Waypoint Portal. Head West from here and you'll meet another group of undead. Fight them or evade them. (They guard a Hidden Hatch that leads to The Strongman quest). #Keep heading West and you will hear 2 Legionnaires who are cowering under a tree. Speak to them to update the quest (180 XP) and then continue West. (Note, killing the Legionnaires prevents you from completing the mission.) # You'll arrive at the lighthouse and face The-Ghoul-That-Guards-The-Lighthouse boss, accompanied by several undead. Kill them. The easiest way is to burn all area around the boss and don't come too close to him. Thanks to oil barrels standing nearby. See below for a more in-depth strategy. #Enter the lighthouse and head downstairs. Speak to Samson the ghost to update the quest for 200 XP. He will task you with Lost Love at the Lighthouse and tell you his story. #You can now return to the two cowering legionnaires and talk to them. You can decide whether to tell them what you have seen (+1 Altruistic), or tell them to find out for themselves (+1 Egoistical). #* If you tell them your story, they will return to the Aureus and try to claim your achievements as their own. Either corroborate their version (+1 Considerate) or tell Aureus what really happened (+1 Blunt, +1 Reputation). If you go with the blunt option, the guards will be sentenced to menial potato-scrubbing at the Cook's house. #* If you do not tell the guards what you have seen, they will bravely dash into the lighthouse only to flee in terror a little later. #* NOTE: In the Enhanced Edition, you have to report to Lieutenant Selenia for rewards. She is in front of The Cook's House (East of the Cyseal North Waypoint Portal). Strategy for the Boss Since this is likely the first boss you will face, here is a more detailed guide on dealing with him. This boss isn't all that hard to handle as long as you are able to neutralize him and kill the Exploskeleton in your first round. Otherwise the boss will keep raising his allies back from the dead. The undead archers can also dish out a decent amount of damage. Use Jahan's or Madora's to neutralize the boss by freezing or knocking him down. Then you need to take out the Exploskeleton. This will kill the adjacent undead archers, leaving just the 3 very easy to kill wolves. If you have a Scoundrel, you can try to sneak closer to the Exploskeleton and use a fireball scroll on him. Chip away at the boss and keep neutralizing him once any stuns applied wear off or he will resurrect his allies. Be sure to move melee attackers out of the way before the Boss dies as he will explode into a pool of poison. Since this boss has a high chance of dropping legendary gear, make sure you save right before the killing blow and reload if you feel cheated. Reward *5150 XP for killing all enemies *6300 XP (if you say that the soldiers have cleared the lighthouse) / 3000 XP (if you say that you've done it) *+1 Reputation *You will receive +1 to Traits on one or both choices depending on whether you tell the guards your story or not * | }} drop chance from The-Ghoul-That-Guards-The-Lighthouse ru:Вылазка к маяку Category:Original Sin quests